Reunion
by Anushka
Summary: Completed Grissom is going to meet Sara again after 5 years, but things have changed. Chapter 7 added. Pairing NS
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators.

**A/N**: This story was one of the first stories which popped up in my mind, but I never wrote it down, but I'm currently watching season 1 and season 3 reruns and I'm in serious N/S withdrawal. I just had to write this one down. BTW It's Grissom's POV.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Reunion**

He was sitting behind his desk lost in thoughts. Today was the day he would see her again. Five years had gone by and he never stopped missing her. He opened his drawer and got out the picture of the team she had been a part of. The picture had been taken a couple of weeks before she left. He had looked at it so many times, but he didn't need to look at it to remember her. He had memorized every single curve and line of her face. His eyes glanced at the rest of his team. They had been more than a team; they had been family until she destroyed it. She had single handedly destroyed his family. He liked to believe this version of what happened. The other version, the truer version, was unbearable to him.

That day she had been so different and he should have noticed it, but he chose to ignore it, like he had done so many times before. Now he knew she had been relieved. Relieved about the decision she had made. The decision, which had changed his life. She had told him in front of the others that she was leaving. Leaving Las Vegas, leaving the lab, leaving the team and most of all leaving him. She couldn't go on living like this. Living her life just to please him. The other members of the team weren't upset. He had realized later on that they had known about her decision. Not that she had told them, but the signs had been so obvious. You had to be blind not to see them. Yes blind, he had been blind when it came to her. He had tried to reason with her, but she didn't want to hear it. She had said her goodbye's to the others and left the room, without turning back. She had left the room and left him watching her leave.

The team fell apart shortly after her departure. One by one they left, except Catherine. Loyal Catherine. He loved her, but only as a friend. The kind of love you feel for your lover was reserved for her.

She hadn't left his life completely. After two years she started sending him Christmas cards, but she never left a return address. The blank spot where she should have written it down stared at him, mocking him. Her messages weren't short. She talked about her work, but she never touched a more personal subject. He knew where she lived. He had stumbled across her address one day. He liked to think he stumbled across it and tried to forget how he had pulled some strings to get it. She was working for the FBI. He felt that was a silent message to him. A message that said she had completely broken with his visions, his ideas.

Today he would see her again and he felt nervous already. He had been nervous since the day he had requested for her to be there. He would receive the key to the city of Las Vegas and the lab had planned a party to celebrate it. He had requested for the whole team to be there, but he had no idea if all of them would be able to make it. He had asked his secretary for the list with names. His heart started racing while he scanned the list of names until he saw her name: "Sara". That was all he wanted to know; she was going to be here.

He wandered into the conference room at the fancy hotel hired by the Las Vegas City Hall. His eyes scanned the room looking for someone familiar, looking for her. Everyone had been given a CSI name tag, but he already knew the name of the person he was looking for. Suddenly his eyes found her, her familiar form. He had to restrain himself from rushing over to her. Then he saw another familiar form, standing next to her. Nick Stokes. He was talking to her animatedly. They were laughing. He had hoped to be the first one of the team to talk to her. Jealousy surged through his body as he witnessed Nick's arm finding his way around her waist.

He felt an arm linking with his. Looking sideways he saw the eyes of his loyal friend. She urged him in their direction, in her direction. He saw her noticing him before he reached them. She smiled nervously at him. The way she had done so many times before. Her smile announced his presence to the other team members. They looked at him smiling brightly. She stepped up to him like he had dreamt so many nights and hugged him. Whispering her congratulations in his ear. She then stepped back not waiting for him to say something back. She stepped back where Nick's arm found his way back around her waist. His eyes wandered to her hand. No wedding band or engagement ring was present. He heard the others talk, but his attention was fixed on her and on the arm around her waist, which annoyed him incredibly.

"Telephone call for Mrs. Stokes." A waiter called out. As she turned around his eyes shot to her name tag. "Sara Stokes" it read.

* * *

**A/N** I'm not sure which people can receive a key to the city, but my friend received one twice, so I figured Grissom could also receive one. Please R&R, your comments are greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators.

**A/N**: I wasn't intending to add another chapter, but I realized reading the reviews that maybe the ending of chapter 1 is a bit confusing. I tried to make the hints clarifying the ending of chapter 1 as clear as possible, but I guess it didn't really work. Don't hesitate to e-mail me if something in this story is still confusing you. This chapter is a Nick/Sara POV. I think it is clear who thinks what, but if it isn't please let me know and I will change it.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Reunion**

Five years ago he hadn't tried to stop her when she left the team he was a part of as well. He was relieved. Relieved she was going to be far away from him. Away from his influence that was destroying her. Stopping her would have been selfish. More than anyone else on the team he was aware what his mind games were doing to her.

He had tried to forget about her, but during the four years they had worked together she had become a part of him. Slowly but surely the withdrawal symptoms her absence were causing were getting too much for him to cope with. He left, not looking back just like she had done.

Finding him on her doorstep hadn't surprised her. It was the kind of man he was. So different from him. Both had pulled strings to find her current residence, but he had followed up on his discovery. He had let her go. Letting her save what was left of her, but she knew he was here now to finish something that had started back in Las Vegas.

That was how it started, not a new beginning, but a continuation of something they'd never intended to end. The circumstances had forced them to end it. Finding him on her doorstep, ready to enter her life once again, made her realize they had only put it on hold until the circumstances were right to continue.

Here they were again. Las Vegas, city of sin, and sinned they had. He was sure in his eyes they had. He glanced sideways at the face that was so familiar to him; that had become so familiar to him over the last five years. Pride surged through his body realizing she was his and she always had been, like she had reminded him on so many occasions. Nowadays he didn't need her reassurance anymore.

He was glad they had decided to attend the award ceremony as he watched her pin the name tag. The name tag which was wearing his last name. _ She_ was wearing his last name.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R, your comments are much appreciated. I just noticed I didn't add N/S pairing in the story summary, but you must know by now something really strange must happen before I start writing anything else than N/S. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators.

**A/N**: Another chapter in another attempt to clarify:-) This is a Sara POV.

**Pairing: N/S**

* * *

**Reunion**

Five years gone by since she left his life. She had left it even earlier, but he had failed to notice and kept pulling her back. She had allowed him to pull her back. Her departure was her way to make a clean break. She couldn't go on living her life just to please him. She had told him that before she left. She had told him in front of the others. Giving them something to remember her by. Something they could be proud of.

After two years she contacted him again knowing he knew where she was living. He knew she had been informed about his inquiry. It was another of his push and pull games, but this time she didn't let it get to her. She was far away, away from his reach, but within the reach of the one she wanted nearby.

Passing the boarders of the state of Nevada reminded her of the first time she had passed them. She'd wanted to be near him then. She had been full of expectations. The reason of this journey was the same as the previous one, but her expectations had been fulfilled in another state by another man.

They had received their invitations separately as expected. She had received hers 3 weeks before he received his. They had replied together not wanting to lie about something so sacred. Attending the award ceremony would complete the circle of their lives. They needed to let them know about the other circle which represented their commitment hanging on a golden chain around her neck.

The look in his eyes when he neared them told her he had failed to notice once again. Seeing his eyes wander to her hand made her realize he wasn't a very good criminalist when it came to personal matters, because right in front of him, in clear sight, her new name was printed. The name that represented who she was today "_Sara Stokes"._

* * *

**A/N**: I understand now that trying to keep out names is very confusing. I have uploaded chapter 2 again and left out three words at the ending which will make it less confusing, I hope. It is _Nick _Sara is married to. I added chapter 2 to explain how they (that's Nick and Sara) met up again. I added chapter 3 to add the ring which is missing on her hand. Some jobs make it difficult to wear jewellery. That's why she isn't wearing the ring on her finger. Oh in case you are wondering: in his nervousness Grissom only pays attention to her first name while scanning the guest list. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I think we have established this before but here we go again: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators.

**A/N**: Just couldn't let it go, but I have made sure that Nick is referred to as _he _and Grissom as he. It's confusing I know, but it makes the story flow better, sorry;-) This chapter is a continuation of chapter 1. Chapter 2 and 3 were written to clarify. It's Grissom, Nick and Sara POV. There are little time spans between the different POVs.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Reunion**

Betrayed. This must be how betrayal feels like, he thought while he watched her turn around. This scenario wasn't one he had thought of and he had thought of many. Excusing himself he walked away with no specific destination in mind. He found himself in her vicinity when he caught himself observing her once again. A bad habit, which had told him so much about her, but obviously not everything.

Her touch made him turn around, facing her and her eyes in which he could get lost. In which he had lost himself all over again without noticing it. When she told him she was sorry, he felt hope flicker in his heart. Maybe she regretted her decision, maybe there was a way back. He was more than willing to welcome her back in his life. To forgive her, to forgive her betrayal, but the words that followed made him realize she had deceived him again.

As she reached out to touch him, she felt _his_ eyes on her, encouraging her. They had felt the subject lingering, afraid to be touched. It was not the place or time to play hide and seek.

As her skin connected with his, she realized what she had lost. As she told him she was sorry she saw hope flame up in his eyes. Hope which was crushed by the words she used next. As she felt him pull away from her she knew she wasn't going to get back what she had lost. It was too much to ask for, too much to get her mentor, her friend, back.

As _he_ observed the events taking place in front of _him_, _he_ discovered the reason why he had lost her. When it was about to get tough he pulled back. He never pushed her, instead of questioning her he alienated her by carefully evading the painful subjects. The subjects which dealt with life. His rejection was going to hurt her. No matter how much she was going to deny it, which she would do for _his_ sake, the loss of their friendship would hurt her.

She found her way back to _him_. Taking the hand, _he_ was holding out for her to take. _He_ gently squeezed it, letting her know it was okay. They would be okay. They always had been.

* * *

**A/N**: Like it, hate it, please R&R:-) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I think we have established this before but here we go again: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators.

**A/N**: Another chapter (just needed to write). This is Catherine's POV. Sara will be referred to as _she._

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Reunion**

Observer, people person. That's how they described her. She always took pride in the fact she's so observant. It's her thing, her special skill. She has been doing it this evening, observing, but also analyzing how she could have made such a big mistake. She will never forgive herself. Her failing skill has caused the demise of her friend, her soul mate.

Their silent body language screamed out loud. Even the deaf would be able to hear it. She cannot trust her eyes anymore, which has become so blatantly obvious, so she uses all her senses as she listens intently to story they have to tell while she fixes her eyes on his excruciating pain.

As the story unravels in front of her it becomes clear that their story started in Las Vegas, at the lab, under her supervision. They are not to blame, even though at this moment she wishes they were. She knows _she_ had never led him on. She was the one who silently encouraged and discouraged him and she will be the one who will have to pick up the pieces.

She observes the way they move, in complete synchronization with each other like bodies which know each other intimately do. Their movements hypnotize her until a sudden movement catches her eye. An intimate gesture between husband and wife in front of her is mimicked by her friend standing in a far corner. Like a reflex he also reaches out, but instead of touching her, he reaches out into the void in front of him. Embarrassment surrounds him adding to the hurt which is already there. Adding to the hurt which is surrounding her as well.

She _will_ take her responsibility like they, standing in front of her, have also done.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not sure where this is going, but I still like reviews, they are greatly appreciated:-) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been and most likely never will be.

* * *

**Reunion**

_Grissom POV_

Slowly I sit down. Lost in thoughts just like I did this morning when I still believed in second chances, in fairy tales with happy endings. I'm getting ready to leave the deception this award ceremony turned out to be when I'm pushed back in my chair, gently, but firmly. No need to look up into the friendly eyes which I'm sure are looking down on me as he is still standing straight. Nicholas Stokes. The human element of my team. Warrick was my favorite, Catherine my confidant, Sara my love and Nick was just there, dependable and empathic. He once told me he wasn't me. How I wish I was him at this moment.

He doesn't wait for me to acknowledge his presence. He sits down opposite of me and starts talking, but his words never reach my ears. I know it all. The story of betrayal has come together in my brain, every gory detail included. I wonder if they have come here to get rid off the cloud of deceit hovering over their so-called sacred marriage. I wonder if they want my blessing. A silence falls and hope arises he will go away. Instead a last statement is made:

"You've got to stop hurting her."

The intensity of the words causes my head to jerk upwards, facing him fully now I dare him to continue. He doesn't. A mixture of sadness and sympathy, maybe empathy is gracing his still friendly face. When he is long gone I'm still there in the same position. Realization hits me.

I have lost more than I needed to.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been and most likely never will be.

**A/N**: This is the end of a story which should have been only one chapter:-)

* * *

**Reunion**

_Grissom POV_

This day was coming to an end and it hadn't been what he hoped for, but now it was ending he suddenly didn't want it to. He could do something about it, but he wouldn't. That would be out of character. To his surprise they stayed for the whole ceremony. He even saw pride reflected in their eyes when the mayor gave him his award. And to his surprise he stayed for the entire ceremony. He made quite a few attempts to leave, but those failed miserably.

He saw them getting ready to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to go to them. To make right what was wrong and there was a lot that was wrong. He knew they were staring at him, but he refused to look back. They left and this time he didn't watch her leave.

_Several months later_

He wasn't waiting for her Christmas card to arrive. It was just necessary to check his mail five times a day. His secretary already started shaking her head when she saw him approach her desk. She knew what he was waiting for, everyone surrounding him knew. Christmas was nearing and it didn't arrive. He didn't even know why he expected her to continue this little ritual they created over the years after he made it very clear he didn't want her in his life if she was sharing hers with someone else. After a while he stopped asking for his mail altogether. Afraid it would never arrive or that it would and it wouldn't say what he wanted it to, which was strange, because he wasn't sure what he wanted it to say.

Christmas arrived. The family holiday and to his irony he had the day off. Entering his home his eyes immediately noticed the the red envelope which was quite conspicuous in his sterile white home. He didn't need to open it to know it finally arrived, but there was something different this time. As he turned the envelope around, right in the corner it was written down, her address, their address. A strange sense of relief surged through his body. The address which stared him in the face represented a new beginning. A new beginning he would instigate.

**END**


End file.
